Moved On
by babygurl19
Summary: It's a new year! New love New friends Strange things!


(A/N Any/All of the Degrassi characters are not mine and I do not own them but simply making my own episode. All the new characters do belong to me.)  
  
Manny was so excited, today was the first day of tenth grade. Manny looked forward toward meeting new friends, especially since her fight with Emma. Minor details were the rude things Emma said, the rude replies of Manny, and the rude names they called each other. It could be a while before they were ever friends again.  
Manny stood at the door just inhaling her last moments of summer and being an eighth grader. Something just wouldn't let her open that door. Later she was happy she didn't, but now, well.BAM!  
"Oww! My head, I.oh!" moaned Manny.  
"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" apologized some girl. "This is a great way to spend my first day of school. Let's go hit people with doors Mari! I'm really going to make friends now!"  
"Don't worry about it. I'm Manuela Santos, but you can call me Manny. I'm in tenth and you?" asked Manny struggling to get up.  
"Marilena Carmen Solis-Cruz and I am in tenth too. Um, can you show me where M.I. is? Is that what you have first period too?" said Marilena as she held out a hand to help out Manny.  
"Yeah, I'll show you and we have the same class too. Come on." said Manny as she took Marilena's hand and got up.  
"You'll like Mr. Simpson, he's so nice and his assignments can be really fun. So, are we gonna-"said Manny before she ran into Emma.  
"Oh, there you are Manny. I wanted to appoligi. who is this? Oh, I see you're mad at me so Manny has to go make new friends of course. Fine, Manny, go ahead and replace me I'll find someone new too," said Emma almost in tears.  
"See, Emma, it's that right there! That's why everyone always gets mad at you! You let your intuition lead you to accusations! Come on Mari!" yelled Manny.  
Emma thought about the new girl for a moment. She really should have thought before she acted. This girl would never replace her though. She had black hair a little past her shoulders and honey-hazel eyes. She wore a pale red shirt with white sparkly writing that said "Its A Gurl thing!" She had on white corduroys with Red and white Etnies and a denim backpack. Nothing like Emma.  
Emma looked up and saw Toby and Kendra but where was J.T.? She found him talking to Manny and that new girl Mari. Emma left to go say hi to Toby and Kendra but ran into Paige first.  
"Emma, hun, who is that new girl that Manny's with? She would be perfect for Spirit Squad," said Paige pointing at Manny and her "friend".  
"That's Manny's new friend, so why would I know her name? Paige, hun, next time ask Manny about her personal business and not me," Emma told Paige before walking away.  
RRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGGGG!!!!!!!!!  
"C'mon Hazel! We really need to start recruiting for spirit! Three moved. One broke her arm, and another had to quit so she could fit yearbook, council, sports, her job, and everything else!" whined Paige yelling as she was about to walk into Mrs. Kwan's classroom.  
"Paige, Hazel, keep quiet. Now go take your seats," Mrs. Kwan urged the girls.  
Paige and Hazel looked around. There were only two seats left, one by Marco and one by Ashley. Amazingly, Hazel squeezed past Paige to take the sat by Marco just in time!  
"Haze, I can't believe you left me with that.that loser. I know we're supposed friends but still. I just can't trust her and you get to sit with Marco, Jimmy, and Craig! Well, I guess we should recruit for spirit squad. First let's find Manny," Paige told Hazel as she turned the hall towards Manny's locker.  
"Oh, hey guys! What's up? Oh, this is Mari. She just moved here and she was a cheerleader for her old school. You wouldn't believe the cost over there in Los Angeles," Manny told Paige and Hazel.  
"Great! Guess we'll be seeing you at tryouts tomorrow. Not that you need to try out. I mean you look the part and you're friends with the tenth grade co-captain!" Paige told half to Mari and half to Manny.  
"AHHHHHHHH! No way! Thanks so much! Tenth co-captain!" Manny yelled with rather excitement.  
"Um, yeah. I mean, of course I'll be there," answered Mari.  
"Great, hun, toddles!" said Paige as she and Hazel walked away.  
Mari didn't know what had just happened but she was excited. Now she was sure to fit in with Manny, Paige, and Hazel on her side, anything Emma attempted would backfire. But will it?  
  
Emma walked out of the lunch line alone. She seemed to be alone often today. When you lose your best friend since kindergarten that often happens.  
"Umm, hi. Do you happen to know where the starter of the S.I.T.E. club is?" asked an unfamiliar girl.  
Emma took a second to look at her. Honey brown hair down to her shoulders with matching eyes like those of the girl from earlier. She had on a purple crop top that had a "C" on it in pink. She also had on faded jeans with white converses and a pink backpack.  
"That would be me, Emma Nelson. And you would be?" replied Emma.  
"Oh, me? I'm Camryn Denali, but everyone just calls me Cami. So, when are your meetings?" asked Cami.  
"Well, the club ended last year due to lack of interest, but if you stay and eat lunch with me maybe we could start it back up. What do you say?" asked Emma  
"Sure, but first I need to find the captain of the spirit squad. I was sorta thinking of trying out," said Cami.  
"Funny, I was starting to think the same way. C'mon, Paige has the sign up sheet out right now," Emma told Cami.  
  
"So, Craig, has Ash started talking to you since last year?" asked Spinner.  
"Man, I wish. At least Manny forgave me. But I can't help looking at all the new girls. Oh me oh my," Crag told Spinner.  
"Yeah like that one sitting at Paige's table. If I didn't have a girlfriend I'd be all over her," Spinner told Craig.  
Craig looked at Manny and then to the girl next to her. He turned his gaze to Ashley who kept the style she had last year. Suddenly he gazed at Emma's table with that other new grade ten across from her.  
"What about that girl next to Emma? Is she Craig worthy?" asked Craig.  
"Uh, Craig, there's no hard feelings from last year are there? I mean we're still together, right?" Manny asked Craig who snapped back to reality.  
"Uh, Manny, of course. Who could replace my favorite girl? Who's your little friend?" asked Craig as he stood up and put his arms around Manny.  
"Craig, Mari, Mari, Craig," Manny told the people standing next to her.  
"And where is my intro? I'm Spinner. So, you new around here?" Spinner told Mari who started to blush. "Spinner, I think Paige was looking for you," Manny told Spinner before hid girlfriend caught him flirting.  
  
"Hey Ashley, Hey Ellie," Sean said to the giggling girls.  
"Oh, hey Sean. Sit down, what's new? You haven't met any new girlfriends that you're trying to hide from me are you?" asked Ellie. "Oh, Ash, I didn't mean to bring that up. I swear."  
"Don't worry. I haven't even noticed that scumbag anyways." Ashley lied as she glanced over at Craig and Manny.  
"I know I am so much better then her times ten but I still don't under-"Ashley started to say until she caught herself.  
"Uh, should I leave?" asked Sean.  
"No, sorry. Stay, I'll just keep quiet from here on. Promise," Ashley said wanting to hit herself on the head.  
"Ashley, if there's something on your mind? Should I come over tonight?" asked Ellie hoping she could get away from her house.  
  
"Just to ask, Emma, wasn't it you that was against the whole idea of a spirit squad? What changed your mind?" asked Paige  
"I just wanted to get active. My mom never signed up, but she often thought about it. She said to just give it a try. Why not? Um, for experience put gymnastics and dance from age 7 until sixth grade," Emma replied.  
"I guess she can tryout. I mean, Paige, it is just tryouts and you know we're hurting for girls. Just let her try. I mean she even brought a friend," Hazel told Paige.  
"I guess, but if you don't make it I don't want to see an opinion piece on how we're not fair or something," Paige said trying to use a strict voice.  
"Paige, a new recruit is a new recruit. If she doesn't stand out with the experience she claims, we reject her. But you don't try and blow her off like that. I mean she brought a new girl with her too." Hazel confronted her friend.  
"I know, Hazel. It's just all the people we signed up are just different. I mean Kendra, Emma, and don't tell me Liberty hasn't been eyeing us. What happened?" asked Paige.  
"Our originals have their reasons and some. complaints. Well, now we don't have to worry about grade checks. Just think of it as a new experience. Maybe we can totally make up something new and original. I heard they're starting a-"Hazel started but wasn't allowed to finish.  
RRRIIINNNGGG!!!!!  
"Starting a what?" asked Paige.  
"A whole new competition for the spirit squads, well really they called a cheerleading competition, for the schools in our area. The winners will be the best, the brightest, and the most original," Hazel told Paige as they walked down the halls to their next class.  
  
Liberty was walking down the halls alone, again. Liberty had wished that at least one of the new kids would be like her. Emma and Manny had made their new friends. She still had one new arrival that still hadn't shown up, Jodi Jackson. 


End file.
